The present invention relates generally to the field of configuration management databases (CMDBs) and more particularly to deleting configuration items stored therein.
Configuration management databases (CMDBs) are commonly used to track the status and availability of physical and virtual resources in an IT-infrastructure or network. Such resources can be, for example, computers, printers, routers, and network connections. Configuration information of said resources is stored in the form of so called “configuration items (CIs)” in the CMDB. The CIs of the resources are updated regularly in order to reflect the current status of the resources. Conventional implementations of CMDBs thus tend to be often overfilled with data. This may lead to increased storage consumption and migration times, and prolonged response times of the CMDB.